


Staring endlessly into your ocean-blue eyes

by Marykim20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Unaware of Feelings, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykim20/pseuds/Marykim20
Summary: Historia notices the Titan shifter acting weird around her lately. She has a theory in her mind, but she needs to clarify it...





	Staring endlessly into your ocean-blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Attack on Titan" (Shingeki no Kyojin)

Historia knew it wasn't reality. She knew it right away, for at the moment the ocean was right in front of her. She has never seen it in real life - only on drawings and pictures in books. The Queen was sure she'd see it somewhere in the future, but for now it was too early yet. The Scouts had reached the ocean just a month ago, they still were exploring the area for the possible threats. It was just too dangerous for the Queen to go there at the moment.

It was hard to say where she found herself in that vision. She didn't care to be honest, because the view before her eyes was mesmerizing. At the moment the only thing that interested Historia was the ocean. The waves were all the shades of blue, moving lazily in the direction of the beach. She suddenly realized it reminded her of the colour of her eyes… but… why would she think this? It took her some moments to realize the thought wasn't hers. She saw the world through Eren's eyes.

She wanted to stay in the vision for a little while longer, but the hand she was holding suddenly moved and released itself from her grasp, ending the beautiful scenery.

Historia slowly opened her eyes to meet the intense gaze of her friend. They were silent for some moments, just staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

Their hand-holding sessions finally let them withdraw some memories of his, but unfortunately the memory of the ocean was not that important to the country. Historia sighed and looked at Eren, whose face was down and covered with his now longer hair. Everything seemed meaningless, it was so unimportant that both of them had already lost all hope. Eren was upset. She did not see his face, but by his reaction and by the way he let go of her hand, interrupting the trail of memories, she guessed so.

"Eren, I think that's all for today. Go back to your duty. I think we should try again in a week." She said and got up from the bed on which they were sitting.

Her long dress framing her slim figure flowed after her as she took a few steps forward. However, a strange feeling made her stop. That was the feeling like someone is looking at you, studying every detail of your body. Historia sharply turned back and at the same instant saw Eren's eyes dart to meet her gaze from somewhere below.

She squinted her eyes at him, but Eren's facial expression remained innocent. He only blinked a few times, got up from the bed, and Historia had to look up now, since he was much taller than her. She was still attentively studying his eyes as he approached her, but he didn't break the contact. He stopped a few steps in front of her and she outstretched her arm to him, so that he could kiss it.

Eren took her hand and bent down almost in half to press his lips against the soft skin. Historia was still studying his strange behavior. First he thinks of her while looking at the sea, now this… flirt? Could he… fancy her? She couldn't be wrong, could she? His lips touched the back of her hand. But instead of pecking it slightly he lingered there for a few moments. His eyes were closed, and she could swear his thumb brushed against her skin not by accident. Historia smiled. _'I think I got you, Eren Yeager.'_

Slowly, he straightened himself, and once again Historia tried to read his facial expression, but it was impossible. Eren didn't show any emotion as he bowed to her.

"Your Majesty." He said and turned to leave her chamber.

"Eren...I told you that you can call me by name when we are not in public."

He stopped in his tracks and looked behind his shoulder at her. Historia's heart started beating faster when he smirked at her suddenly.

"Sure thing, Hissstoria." He winked at her and left the room.

The way he pronounced her name made her shudder and feel the goosebumps run down her spine. What was that strange behavior? Eren was acting really out of character lately. He was quiet, constantly thinking about something... and she caught him looking at her too often. What was on his mind?

There was only one way to check it out. Historia couldn't be sure in her theory, she needed to keep an eye on him from now on.

Historia did just that. For the whole week she was watching him closely, but Eren showed nothing suspicious. No sneaky glances, no nonchalant talks, not even occasional meetings. Could she be wrong in her theory?

The Queen has already started doubting it, until the day of the official reception in the palace, where all of a sudden the Titan shifter approached her and invited her for a dance with him. With a trembling hand, she accepted his offer sensing the crowd watching them closely. Especially their friends, who let their mouths drop as they watched the two go to the centre of the hall. Historia was afraid to look Mikasa in the eyes, she felt that burning gaze burying in her back, and instead raised her head to look at Eren, who looked calm and emotionless.

They stopped in the centre of the room, and Eren stood in front of her, then gently placed his one hand on her waist, and with another one he took hers. Historia guessed she should place her free hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but look right into his eyes after this, and it felt so... strange. His look was suddenly warm and happy, it was unusual to see him like that lately. He was so serious just a minute before, but now his green eyes were shining.

Historia was still examining his face when the music started playing, and Eren went into the lead along with the other men on the dancing floor. It was amazingly easy, he was guiding her so smoothly, she didn't even have to think where to step. All of his movements were showing her perfect control, and after a few moments she gave in to this charm, relaxed and began to enjoy the slow pace of the beautiful live music. Once again, Historia found herself looking into his eyes, and realized that she was actually comfortable with him. Before her was a composed, handsome and talented gentleman, and she couldn't believe it was Eren.

"You have ocean-blue eyes, you know." Eren said suddenly, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Eh?" She murmured in surprise.

"I could stare endlessly into them, you know." Eren simply said, making her flustered. He asked for this.

If he wanted to court her, so be it. The Queen's eyes bore into his, and then she took a glance at their friends who were chatting, now forgetting about the couple. She made a decision. She needed to know what he felt in regards to her.

"You come to my chamber today, mister. No objections. We... will be retrieving memories."

* * *

Why would she call him for the memory retrieving earlier? Eren was surely enjoying her company and didn't mind, but her attitude felt strange lately. What was wrong with saying he liked her eyes? Why would she blush? Wasn't it… okay to say it to your friends?

Thinking about it… he never said such things to anyone. He had never had an urge to. She was the first one…

"Come in." Eren heard Historia inviting him and gently pushed the door of the Queen's chamber. "Just wait a minute, I need to change." He heard her talking behind the screen.

"All right." Eren muttered and approached the window. The sun at the moment has already set and the capital was fully under twilight's reign. He could already see the lights in some houses down below. It was a wonderful view out Historia's window, and he wondered what it was like to wake up every day and see the whole city lit by the rays of the morning sun.

"I'm ready." Historia said behind his back and he turned around... to see her wearing nothing but her underwear...

"W-wha...?" Eren stared at her small form, shown to him for the first time. He collected himself fast though, and turned his gaze away from the Queen's body, gulping. "What are you doing, Historia?" He muttered, blushing profusely, and staring anywhere but her.

The Queen slowly approached him and his heart beat faster. He still refused to look at her when she stood in front of him.

"Look at me, Eren." She said quietly. He didn't. Historia frowned. "Look at me, it's an order."

Eren's eyes widened and he sucked on his breath. Historia's hand gently cupped his cheek and turned his head to look at her. His whole body trembled as their gazes met, and he could do nothing with that. The Queen eyed him intently, still touching his cheek, and then he felt her thumb caressing his jaw. The Titan shifter was beyond freaked out, but he dared not to break the eye contact.

"Bend down." Historia said, a dangerous gleam dancing in her blue eyes. "Once again, it's an order."

Eren had no choice. He did what he was told, and the moment his face got close to Historia's she captured his mouth with her lips. It was too unexpected and as a result, he almost fell, but managed to stay still. Historia moved her lips against his and he just stared at her face so close to him. She was beautiful. He wasn't sure why it crossed his mind all of a sudden, but the thought quickly went to the back of his mind when her other hand grasped his military coat and pushed him back to lean against the windowsill. Eren was still too shocked to react to her actions, and she broke the kiss feeling him not returning it. Her blue eyes bore into his as they both panted heavily because of lack of oxygen. Eren was lost in what was happening. Historia has just undressed for him and stolen his kiss. Was it right? Did it mean there was something between them? He didn't know. The only thing he realized, though, was that he enjoyed it. The two just stared at each other, and then by pure instinct his green eyes broke the contact and stared at her slightly parted lips. That was all that Historia was waiting for.

Not losing any second, she once again pushed herself on him, and once again, Eren felt her soft lips on his. Once again, Eren was too shocked to react in any way. Feeling him not returning the kiss again Historia broke away, but didn't let go of him. Her face was still close to his.

"Move and open your mouth when the Queen is kissing you."

Eren was only able to blink in surprise at her before she once again captured his lips with hers.

This time, however, he had to obey her order and accept the kiss by moving his mouth against hers. Finally feeling his consent, Historia opened her mouth and tried to push her tongue past his lips. Eren was not sure it was normal to do it like this... was it okay to push one's tongue inside someone else's mouth? His father's memory suddenly popped up in his head, the one where he kissed Dina, but quickly disappeared, leaving Eren dumbfounded. Still not sure about this, he finally parted his lips and let Historia explore his mouth. Having her tongue fighting his inside Eren finally relaxed and closed his eyes. She was so warm... he loved having her so close; the feeling of her tongue moving inside his mouth sent pleasant shivers down his body. His hands instinctively wrapped about her slim waist and the thumbs began to draw circles on her bare skin.

Her small hands started rubbing his clothed chest, and he noted that it also felt good. All his thoughts have suddenly gone somewhere away. The only things he could focus on were her hands rubbing his chest, her tongue inside his mouth and oh so pleasant skin of her body.

"Ahhhhhh..." Eren suddenly breathed out feeling something weird, broke the kiss and stared at Historia, who just innocently looked at him. Did she just…

"What is it, Eren?"

The Titan shifter could only stare at her in shock right before she once again brushed her hand against his crotch, but this time held it in place. Eren blushed profusely, and tried to grab her wrist, but she smacked his hand away, looking furious now.

"No, Yeager, don't you dare do anything now. I know you want this too." The Queen said sternly. Her hand went up and down his crotch, and she studied his reactions closely. Eren closed his eyes in embarrassment as the waves of pleasure started going all across his body.

"I-I thought you called me to try retrieving some memories... ah..." Eren managed to blurt out just before she grabbed his length and smirked mischievously at him.

"You should already know that the hand holding won't be enough, Eren. We need to try something else." She squeezed his growing manhood through the clothes and tugged a bit, earning another gasp from Eren.

"Please... Historia..." One more stroke and he straightened himself abruptly, and grabbed both her wrists.

The Queen tried to break away from him, but the Titan shifter was much stronger than she was.

"Let go, Eren!" She shrieked, but this time he didn't obey.

"I will. But listen to me first. This is serious stuff." She tried to break away once again, but he still held her firmly. "Historia, I respect you, I treasure you, and of course I can't disobey you. But this is not a game..."

"Are you a virgin, Eren?" She suddenly asked, interrupting him.

"Wh-what?" Was she seriously asking this?

"Have you ever had sex?" She asked seriously, without any trace of a joke.

Eren sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Historia..." He started, but then got lost in her beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Her gaze was hypnotizing; the two sapphires bore into his eyes so intently that he was no longer thinking properly. The beauty of the queen, her charm, her feminity... and her proximity - it all clouded his vision. He felt warm - no - hot. And when she moved her hands to unbutton his military coat all Eren could do was stare at her and submit. He had been feeling strange around her recently. He didn't know what it was, but... he wanted to be closer to her, see her smile and laugh. He wanted to make her laugh. Of course, Eren had heard about love, but... was it what he felt to her? He didn't know, he never had experienced this. But he knew for sure now that he didn't want her to stop.

As soon as the coat was unbuttoned, the Queen traced her hands up, across his chest, to his shoulders and slowly moved the garment so it fell on the floor behind Eren.

"Say, Eren..." Historia continued with her uncomfortable questions, while her hands now turned to unbutton his shirt, "how many women have you been with?" She moved close to him again and Eren gasped as her lips found their way to his neck.

"W-what are you asking?" He breathed, and the room somehow felt even hotter to him.

"Mikasa? Sasha? Anyone else?" Her lips were now close to his ear, whispering huskily. "How many times?" Her hand once again moved to rub his crotch.

"Hissstoria..." Eren groaned and instinctively his body started moving on its own, in sync with her hand. His thoughts were messy as she made a trail of light kisses up, closer to his lips, but when he turned his head to meet her sweet lips, she suddenly grabbed his length and squeezed it firmly, although not painfully.

"Answer the question, Eren." She sang while leaning back at him and smirking mischievously. Her hand started moving up and down his already aroused length, earning gasps from the Titan shifter.

"W-what do you need, Hissstoria... arghh... fuck..." Eren groaned, unable even to focus on her eyes.

"Who did you sleep with, Eren? I ask you one last time." The Queen demanded sternly, slowing down the pace of her hand.

Instead of answering her question, Eren abruptly claimed her lips with his.

The time stopped.

They stayed still for a few moments before Eren moved his lips against her, demanding some reaction. His hand rested on her waist, and that's when she gave in and responded to him by placing her hand on his cheek and returning the kiss. Eren was gentle, even when he put another hand on her back, he only pressed her closer, not demanding more than necessary. That was until something within him snapped and he instinctively pressed his body to hers with force and she nearly fell back, but his strong arms caught her and held in place. She could feel the curves of his muscles under the shirt he was wearing and the heat his body was emitting was overwhelming. It was pleasant.

But Historia wanted to control this monster. She wanted to feel him tremble under her touch and please her like she wants it. She wanted for him to look up at his Queen and beg for more as she gave in to the passion. She liked how hesitant he was when she first kissed him, the complete dominance and submission is what she wanted from him. Historia would allow him to take her, but he will be the one at her mercy.

...

Or… that's what she thought.

Instead, she felt Eren quickly taking control from her. His hands started roaming her almost naked body, touching her soft skin everywhere.

Once again, his lips crashed against hers. The passion was overwhelming, they both stopped feeling anything besides each other. The heat from their bodies was urging them to fall into the lust with each passing second. Historia quickly removed Eren's clothes from him, trying to put as less barriers between their bodies as possible. Meaning eliminating them completely. By leaving him in nothing.

Historia roughly pushed Eren on the bed, and the young man just stared up at her, following her every move. Historia slowly brought hands to her bra and cupped her breasts, curious about Eren's reaction. It didn't disappoint her, because his eyes were exactly where they should be. She slowly brought her hands behind her back and unclasped the lock, instantly causing the garment to fall down. That's when she finally noticed his big length, already excited to pleasure her.

In all honesty, Historia was terrified. She has never had any sexual experience before, and it hadn't been much interesting in her head until the last week when she had suspected Eren in having some sort of soft spot in regards to her.

The Queen watched him closely as she took down her panties and stood in front of him, now fully naked. For the first time in front of a man. Eren's eyes were going up and down her body, taking in the sight, and she could swear there was a thin trail of saliva dripping from his mouth now.

She boldly sat herself on his lap, brushing against his hardened organ right away. Eren looked up at her and tried to sit up to feel closer, but Historia pushed him back. The Titan shifter couldn't even grasp what was happening when the Queen just grabbed him down there, earning a gasp from him, and without losing any second lifted herself slightly and inserted his manhood inside her. All the way without stopping.

Eren hissed and grasped the sheets beneath him, feeling her tight walls around him. He panted and tried to adjust to the wet and warm tightness that wasn't welcoming yet. He opened his eyes to look at Historia who wasn't moving. Her face reflected agony and Eren knew what was the cause. Slowly he raised himself towards her, and this time she didn't prevent him.

He took her by the shoulders, and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. Her gaze was fogged by tears and without putting any though to this Eren kissed her tenderly. The Queen leaned into him, slowly giving in to the sweet kiss. His hand went into her hair and she shifted slightly, causing him to shiver as his manhood moved inside her. This little friction made her uncomfortable and she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his.

'_I wish I could help you_.' Eren thought while caressing her back in soothing movements. He pressed his lips to her forehead, still trying to soothe her pain at least like this, but then all of a sudden... something weird happened. A spark ran between them and Eren felt so warm for a moment, before this warmth escaped his body and was sent directly to Historia through the kiss. It made Eren jerk away, while the Queen opened her eyes in shock, as she looked right at him.

Her ocean-blue eyes were wide-open and focused on his. Historia then shifted slightly and suddenly stopped, her eyes even more wide now. She moved again, this time more with her hips and Eren almost lost himself for a second as the waves of pleasure shot through him. She then did it again and again, started properly raising up and lowering herself on him, causing him to pant and hold her tighter now.

"There is no pain, Eren..." Historia whispered in his ear, "no more pain!" She kissed him then, deeply but tenderly, now properly moving up and down. Eren returned the kiss with the same emotions, feeling happy she doesn't feel pain anymore, and also starting to move right against her. It has become much more pleasant now, he felt her warm walls around him, now welcoming his presence and soaking him in her juices. The Queen was ruffling his hair and kissing him endlessly, pouring tender emotions right into his soul.

His hands went up and down her sides, in sync with her movements, until he finally rested them on her buttocks, massaging the soft skin there and helping her to lift and lower herself. Historia's hands went from his shoulders to cup his cheeks as she continued kissing him. A few more movements and she suddenly pushed him slightly, still not breaking the hot kiss, and Eren automatically lowered himself back on the mattress, with her laying on top of him now.

Historia broke the kiss and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. They stopped for a few moments, panting from the lack of oxygen. Eren caressed her cheek then and she leaned into his touch.

The soft gasps and grunts filled the room again. Historia's body was moving on top of his while the two of them once again shared a deep sensual kiss. For once, Eren felt warm and happy. Historia's hardened nipples were rubbing against his body and his hands automatically went to caress her sides. The Queen was moving slowly, enjoying the sensations she was receiving by his tender touches, but soon enough got bored of this pace. She broke the kiss and raised herself up to increase the speed and Eren could only silently watch and shudder as her hips started slapping against his.

Her hands travelled up and down his torso, feeling the ripple of his firm abs. It was funny that she'd seen them so many times before and touched them only once when freeing him from the chains, but she had never had the desire to touch them. Now, however, her hands were enjoying his body. It was hot and well-defined, and before she knew it, her body leaned down and the Queen started kissing the trained muscles on his torso. She trailed kisses up to his face stopping only on Eren's lips, once again giving in to the deep kiss.

The kiss was broken only when she felt warm tingles between her legs. Her pace against him increased and she looked into his eyes, still very close to his face, panting and making cute noises. Two more movements and Historia arched her back, her inner walls clasping around Eren. It was the first time the Queen felt this pleasure.

With her arms suddenly weak, she lowered herself on top of Eren and smiled when he nuzzled the crown of her head and stroke her sides gently. She was still catching her breath when she realized Eren was still hard inside of her. She slowly raised her head to look at him and was met with still lustful gaze.

"Hisu..." Eren said tenderly and the Queen smiled, loving the nickname. She watched in silence as the Titan shifter brought his hand to brush a strand of hair off her face. His eyes were a darker shade of green now, with dilated pupils, and Historia involuntary shivered under this gaze.

"You still haven't told me who the lucky one you have been with is…" Historia somewhat choked on the words. Her voice was uneven, and she wondered why.

"No one."

_No one?_

"Only you."

The Queen didn't know why, but she sniffed, trying to contain the tears inside, but failed terribly. The tears streamed down her face and Eren lifted himself up to her, kissing the tears away and going to kiss her lovingly on the mouth. His still hard length shifted inside her slightly, bringing him intense pleasure, and making him stop the urge to thrust into her hard again. She needed this tender moment first.

"Silly girl... you can't... expect me... to do it with anyone... but you." He said between the kisses, making her laugh and smile at him through the tears. She realized she didn't want to share him with anyone. She wanted him to be only hers. And her be only his.

He finally withdrew from inside her, still hard and Historia looked at him playfully.

"I want to try something." She said and Eren cocked an eyebrow at her.

Historia turned around on her fours, with her butt now facing Eren.

With adoration he ran his hands along her sides and started kissing her buttocks. She gasped and tried to free herself feeling odd, but he was holding her tightly in place. Where did he learn this stuff? Eren climbed upper along her spine, kissing it in the process and stopped when his lips reached her neck and he stood on his fours right above, capturing her. Eren stroked her hair gently and again lowered his hand to enter her still wet centre again. So tight and warm. She was surrounding him. One thought of this and the Titan shifter almost lost himself into his Queen. With every thrust, she moaned and moved along with Eren to intensify the rubbing. He groaned and lowered his hand under her right on her stomach, having another hand still as a prop. Historia was aroused again, moaning under him, and crying out his name.

For a second he wondered if someone could hear them. Surely, the Queen had guards, but… surprisingly there were none around that night. Did she… let them go purposefully?

The Queen was moving actively underneath him and Eren couldn't fight the urge to bend down and kiss her shoulder blade. He sucked and bit on her skin, suddenly wanting to claim her as his and leave his mark on her. It wouldn't be seen under her dress, of course, but he would look at her tomorrow and know that it's there. Historia arched her back inwards and turned her head to the side, indicating she wanted to kiss him.

Eren saw that and left her shoulder blade, admiring his work for some moments, and then eagerly kissed her deeply. She smiled into his mouth.

A few more thrusts and finally Eren felt the waves of pleasure shoot through him. The orgasm hit him hard and his organ throbbed inside the Queen, releasing his essence into her. She followed him closely, for the second time that night.

Slowly they lay beside each other and Historia did not think twice before snuggling up to him.

Eren caressed her beautiful blond hair as they lay in silence with only their breaths sounding in the air. The two of them only started to come to the realization what had just happened between them. But they knew for sure that they didn't regret it.

"You lasted quite long." Historia nuzzled Eren's neck, while contemplating her feelings and thoughts about everything.

"I am a Titan, I think it influences my endurance, that's all." Eren stated simply, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

More silence followed them as they just listened to each other's hearts.

"What does it make us?" Historia suddenly asked, somewhat terrified about his possible answer.

"I don't know." Eren looked down at her, but his hand was still stroking her hair lovingly. "I guess..." Eren paused, thinking whether to say what was on his mind aloud, "...lovers?"

Hearing that Historia raised herself to look at him to see if he was actually joking. He was not. His expression was serious, and he looked at her confidently, waiting for her answer.

Was it a confession? Historia didn't know. She knew little about love, but... she knew for sure that she was important to Eren. More than anyone else.

Without realizing what she was doing, she lowered herself to him and kissed his lips tenderly, feeling him happily returning it. She didn't know why she'd urged him to sleep with her, she didn't know why she had cried with happiness knowing he had only been with her this way, and she didn't know why she felt so happy kissing him so softly. She only knew she wanted him near her. Protecting her. Staring into her ocean blue eyes endlessly. With love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know, I know Eren can't activate the full power of the coordinate through Historia. Only with the help of Zeke he can change the composition of the bodies, including healing wounds and etc., but heeeey wasn't it sweet? :D Hope you enjoyed this little work of mine and until next time!
> 
> (Thanks for a certain person for getting me into the zone, therefore speeding up the process of writing;))


End file.
